The invention relates to a device for the machining by turning of rotationally symmetrical surfaces of a workpiece, with a rotating drive of the chucked workpiece, the rotation of the workpiece giving rise to the machining cutting speed, with a tool having a cutting edge and with a feed of the tool, the feed speed of which is substantially lower than the cutting speed and by which the cutting edge comes into engagement with the workpiece at an active location travelling along the cutting edge, the tool with the cutting edge being arranged pivotably about a tool rotation axis, and the cutting edge being oriented on the tool such that the cutting edge obliquely intersects an axial plane containing the tool rotation axis.
What is achieved by the oblique orientation of the cutting edge with respect to the axial plane is that the cutting edge forms with the axial plane, at its intersecting point, an angle different from zero and therefore intersects the axial plane transversally. As a result of the oblique orientation, therefore, the portions of the cutting edge do not come into engagement on the workpiece simultaneously along their run, but in succession, so that the cutting edge portion in each case causing machining by turning and the circumference instantaneously machined on the workpiece travel with one another axially, that is to say parallel to the rotation axis of the workpiece, without the tool or workpiece having to be moved in this direction. This may be used advantageously for turning mark-free turning.
A device of this type is known from DE 10 2004 026 675 C5 and has proved appropriate. In many instances, however, it is necessary to apply the tool to the workpiece twice in order first to cause roughing and then to cause smoothing. The result of this is that the tool may have a reduced service life above all when used doubly in this way more frequently.